I wish
by fuckthesystem375
Summary: Beca Mitchell has a miserable life, until a Jinn comes willing to grant her three wishes and change her life.
1. Chapter 1

English is not my native language, so if there are any errors let me know :) I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

It was late at night at the Barden University campus when I went for a walk in the park as usual, my life was pretty crap at my twenty-one years, I had no family, no friends to worry about me and no motivation in life. I always wanted to be a DJ, I was good at making music, but after my father died I dropped everything and shut myself from the world. He was everything to me and he was gone. I only studied to make he proud even if he wasnt here anymore.

"_I've been watching you Beca Mitchel_"

I turn around to see who said that but there was nobody.

"Umm h-hello? Is somebody there?" I said scared shitless.

"_I can help you_"

"o-okay who are you? You are scaring me!" I started running to my shared department.

When I opened the door it was empty, I forgot that Kimmy- Jin was in her parent's home, _dammn Im alone_.

I head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and drink it trying to stay calm, taking a deep breathe I close my eyes, _It was nothing Im just really tired thats all_. "Im loosing my mind"

"No, you are not" comes a voice behind me. I drop my water and turn around. Standing in front of me was a girl, a really really pretty girl with red hair and eyes more blue than the ocean with a body to kill for in a red dress. But still, she was a stranger in my house.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" I shout. She walks till she's in front of me extending her hand. When her gesture is not answered she brushes her hair.

"Hi, Im Chloe an Im here to propose you the deal of your life" _such a beautiful name, focus Beca_!

"you are a kind of a drug dealer or something? Because Im not into that shit, and how do you get in?"

"what? No, Im here to grant you three wishes" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Like in the movie wishmaster? So you are going to give me three wishes and then reap my heart out? You need help woman, this is insane and I want you to get out of my house!"

"Something like that but without the heart part, I hate blood. Im a Jinn, I been watching you Beca and I wanna help you, so you have three wishes "

"Yeah right, Im going to call the asylum, excuse me" I pass beside her to grab the phone, when suddenly disappears in front of my eyes.

"What the.."

"I told you Im a Jinn" shes now floating, FLOATING! as if it were a common thing.

"B-but this is imp-p-possible, if you re a Jinn you were suposse to come out of a lamp and have a weird shape like in Aladdin, but you are like a real person" I said collapsing in the sofa.

"You are so cliche" she giggles sitting next to me. "and FYI Im a human but Im kinda possessed with a Jinn so... I have this terrible job forever"

"Kinda?"

"Yeah, but lets not talk about me, you have three wishes"

"Im getting tired of hearing that, and I don't want them, Im happy with my life" _Who am I kidding my life is the saddest thing ever_!

"I know you are not happy, you are a lonely person, you dont have anybody, this can change your miserable life, why dont you take advantage of this oportunity? "

"Because like I said Im fine! I don't need some stupid creature to tell me what to do!" Why Im so angry about this?

"Well, till you don't use your wishes I cant leave you, so get used to see me around" she said disappearing.

Shit, stupid gorgeous Jinn.


	2. Chapter 2

_She was standing in front of me with a beautiful smile on her face, I reached to touch her, I was so close, but then she faded away, like everything in my life. I started crying, I felt like my heart was breaking, I was in so much pain._

"_Don't cry Beca, I will take care of you" The woman with the blue eyes appeared in front of me and hugged me. "It's gonna be okay"_

I shot my eyes open and immediately regret it, the sunlight was so bright that I think I hurted them.

"It was just a dream" I sigh in relief.

I glance at the clock at my nightstand, it was ten thirty, with a groan I got out of bed, in two hours I have neurophysiology classes, it was in my second year of psicology, and I liked it so far, it was the only thing that excited me, I just love how the people's mind worked, It was fascinating.

When I open my bedroom's door to head over the bathroom, the place smelled of coffee and pancakes. That's weird, I thought my roommate was at her parent's house, and she NEVER cooks, what's going on?.

"Kimmy-Jin?" I say heading towards the kitchen, and then I hear it, the most perfect voice I ever heard.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

There she was, the woman of my dream, covered in flour making pancakes. And then I remembered, she wasn't a dream, she was the magic creature that appeared yesterday.

"Wh-a-at are you..., you cook and sing? And you know David guetta? What? How?" I say dumbfounded, she is a Jinn! Jinns don't eat or listen to music, right?

"I told you last night that I'm a human possessed by a Jinn" she says flipping a pancake. "And of course I know David Guetta, do you think I live under a rock? That song is my jam, my lady jam"she says winking.

"Okay, gross, but what are you doing here? You can't just invade my apartment and use my things, that's not cool dude"

"Hey don't complain, I made you breakfast, DUDE" she mocks me giggling.

"Okay, but you have to clean the mess you made" I say sitting at the table. _Why I feel so comfortable around her? That's no typical of me._

"No problem" and with finger snap, the dirty stuff she used gets cleaned and come back where it was, flying through the kitchen, it was amaizing.

"WOW that's so cool!" I say in awe.

"Yeah, that's the advantage of having magic"

She makes fly two plates and two cups of coffe at the table and then sits across me. I must confess that it looked delicious.

"Go ahead" she says gesturing my plate.

I take the fork and cut a piece bringing it to my mouth eating it slowly.

"Oh my God this tastes like heaven" I say moaning and eating the rest. "How do you do it?"

"Magic"she says eatin sipping her coffee.

"Seriously, you have to pass me the recipe"

"A chef never reveals his secrets"

We eat in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, it felt nice. But I had so many questions to ask her, so I looked up and said.

"So... what do you mean when you said you where a human possessed by a Jinn?"

"That Im a human possessed by a Jinn" she says with an amused expression.

"ha-ha smart-ass, I mean how did that happened?"

She sighs and looks at me with sad eyes.

"It was a stupid thing" she pauses. "My grandma just passed away, I was so sad, when she died I was mad at her, we had a fight the night before"

**Flashback**

**Chloe's POV**

_The only person that I loved was dead, and I had no chance to tell her how much I loved her, that I didnt meant what I said, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't come to see me dance in school, but I was so angry. My parents didn't cared about me, my grandma was the only person who I could tell everything, she was the first person I told that I liked girls, she was very supportive and was there with me when I told my parents, but they weren't as supportive as her, they even kicked me out because according to them I was an abomitation for the family. So I was living with her, she was my best friend._

_I was walking back to my house after a long day at school when I saw it, it was an old black oujia, I read about them and watched enough films to know how it worked. Without thinking I entered the store and bought it._

_I lit some candles and turned off the lights. I put a glass in the ouija and my fingers on top of it._

"_Grandma it's me Chloe, if you are here plese say something" the cup started moving towads the "H" I didn't not expected to work, and then it move to the "I" _

"_Oh my... h-i-i grandma? I just want-ted to ta-a-lk to you" I say._

_But then something unexpected happened, the board started moving and a green ray came out of it._

_The next morning I woke up with a headache, and the knowledge of a spirit, his name was Amir, he was a good Jinn that was trapped in the board for almost 100 years by an evil Jinn and was looking the right soul to posses._

_I ignored this need to concede wishes for weeks until one day I couldn't handle it anymore, I got out and searched for the people who needed me the most and started my duty as a Jinn._

**End of flashback**

"And that was how it all began"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, so here is a new chapter. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_"And that was how it all began"_

I didn't know what to do, she looked so broken. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, until the sadness in her eyes disappeared. But I couldn't, that would be inapropiate, I didn't know almost anything about her, but something deep down me aches every time I see her, trying to get out my body. I know it sound crazy because I only met her yesterday, for Christ sake!

"Im so sorry Chloe, I know how it is to lose someone that important, and no having anybody who cares, but if you want to talk I'm here" I said wiping the tears off her face without thinking.

"Thank you Beca" she says smilling a little. "you are the first person I tell this, it's weird but I'm confortable around you and I feel that I can trust you" she pause for a second looking me in the eyes, Oh my god! Those eyes, I felt like I was going to melt.

"I granted so many wishes, to so many people in this ten years and nobody took a minute to listen you know? The only thing they cared was themselves, I know that's my job, make people happy, but I'm a human too. And here you are having breakfast with me, you are definitely something."

"Well I- " I start but the doors opens, I turn around and Kimmy- Jin enters.

"Hello, Becs" she says happily, putting her bags in the counter.

"Hi, Kimmy –jin" I said. "How was the trip?"

"It was lovely, I missed my parents a lot" I smiled sadly.

"This is Chloe" I said gesturing towards her, who had a look of horror on her face.

"Umm Beca, who is Chloe? " Kimmy sais looking me like I was mad.

"She is Chloe, are you blind or something?"

"You are scaring me. There's nobody there!"

"Ups, I forgot to tell you, anybody can see me except you" Chloe says in a apologetic tone. "Sorry"

"And now you mention it" I wisper-yell at her.

"Beca are you okay? You need me to take you to the hospital?" She says walking towards me touching my forehead checking my temperature.

"Im fine, I have classes" I said and run away to my bedroom.

Once in my room I start laughing.

"She thinks Im crazy" I say to myself, sitting in my bed.

"Maybe you are if you are talking and laughing alone" says Chloe.

"Oh shut up!" I said throwing a pillow in her direction, but she disappears and appears again in front of me.

"you failed" she says flying a pillow towards me hiting me in the face

"Oh is this how are you gonna play?" I ask her as I grab all my pillows throwing them at her, but with a finger snap she stops the pillows in the air and directs them towards me, burying me in a mass of cotton.

"Oww, thats no fair"

She starts laughing, it's so contagious that I can't contain myself and laugh as well.

"Okay, okay you win" I held my hands in the air in surrender. "now get out! I need to change, Im late" I say in a playfull tone.

"Can I watch?"

"nope, get out perv!"

"as you wish" she snaps her fingers and disapperars, I stare at the empty space were she left, I'll never get use to that. I search in my closet for something to wear, I decide in tigh black jeans and a light grey sweater. I grab my backpack, my headphoned and head to classes.

* * *

Ughhh! this class is so boring, the professor is talking nonstop about brains and stuff, but I can't concentrate.

"_Hey_" I heard someone wisper in my ear, I jump slightly in my seat and I look at my left.

"What..." I begin, but remember I'm in a class full of people who can't see who I' m talking to, so I grab a piece of paper and start writing.

_Hey_

Chloe smiles and snaps her fingers. Ink starts appearing in the paper. I felt like Harry potter when he's writing in Tom Riddle's Diary, it was awesome.

_Hello_

I smile and write.

_What are you doing here?_

_I got bored_

_So you are interrupting my class because you are boring?_

_It doesn't look like you are paying attention anyway_

_Thats true, Mr. Stevenson is so lame._

_Yeah I can see that. So.. what are you doing after this class?_

_Why?_

_Because I want to take you somewere._

_Nothing at all._

_Great!_

"Okay kids remember the test is the next class, so be ready_" _the professor announces.

I put my notebook and my book in my bag and exit the classroom with Chloe next to me.

"So..where are we going?"

"To the bathroom"

"Oh! What a special place!" I said sarcastically.

"We are going to the bathroom so we can vanish"

"Oh right!"

Once we reach the bathroom we enter a stall.

"Okay, take my arm" She says. "Ready?"

"Yes"

"Here we go"

I felt like my body was ripped in a hundred pieces and then getting back together, until we landed on the floor.

"Ughhh, that was horrible"

"You get used to it, most people vomit the firt time"

"Can't imagine why" I looked around and I was shocked. "Wooow" we were in a dock facing a beautiful crystal lake, you could see the bottom full of fishes and rocks, and around the lake was gigantics cherry trees.

"You like it?"

"It-t is wonderful, where are we?"

"Ummm Japan"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I cant belive it five minutes ago we were at Barden and now we are in Japan!

"What part of "I have magic" you didn't understand?"

"Sorry but this is crazy!" She rolles her eyes and sits in the edge of the dock.

"come sit with me"

"This place is so peacefull" I close my eyes and take a deep breathe.

"yeah, it's my favorite place in the world"

"So... what is like to have magic?"

"Sometimes is great, I can do whatever I want but it gets pretty lonely, I cant have friends because they can't see me, it just sucks"

"I can be your friend, I don't have any" I say turn in to the left smiling at her.

"That would be great!" she grins, but immediately her face turns to sadness "But Beca, you have to make those wishes, I can't stay forever"

"Why? I don't want to"

"Because it's against the rules"

"What happens if I don't wish for anything?" I say stubbornly.

"I don't know, but something bad is going to happen "

"Okay so what can and can' t wish?"

"Well, there are three rules, number one" she says lifting the index finger. "I can't kill anybody"

"Oh that's too bad" I say with a pout, and she giggles.

"Anyway... rule number two, I can't make anybody falls in love with anybody else, and rule number three, I can't bring people back to death, other than that you got it" she says winking at me.

"Other than that? I can wish anything? ANYTHING?"

"Yep"

"Okay, I know what I want"

"You do? Are you sure?"

"Yes, pretty sure, I wish..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I know this chapter is short but Im kinda stuck so if you have suggestions I would appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own anything.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"I wish…" she made a pause and looked at me, her eyes were full of... wonder? "Can I wish for your freedom?"

I looked at her confused, "Why would you do that?"

"Because... I like you Chloe, it's obvious that you are a good person, it's not fair that you are always making happy to other people and you are not able to be happy yourself, you deserve it"

I felt overhelmed, she was so caring, I wanted to say that she could set me free but I couldn't.

I'm possessed, to be free I need an exorcism, like an Linda Blair kind of exorcism, with green puke and everything" I laughed because it was ridiculous "it sound creepy but.. thats the only way"

"So why don't we do it?" Beca said standing up. "I will help the priest if it's necesary, I'll tie you up in bed and throw holy water at you" she said with an amused tone. "I really want to help you Chloe"

"We need an Islamic exorcist and theres nobody left, belive me I looked everywhere"

"But... there's got to be something we can do" She said in a whisper looking nowhere, I felt my heart clenching, It was so easy to fall in love with her, but I didn't want to feel like this, because I knew as soon as I grant her the two wishes left I couldn't talk to her anymore, I hated this life, I couldn't have friends and talk to people like a normal person... I hate it.

"I got it" she said after a couple of minutes "I wish that you were visible, can you do that?"

"Bec-ca I-I thank you so much" I hugged her with all I had, trying to demostrate her how much this meant to me.

"You dont need to thank me Chlo, just concede my wish" I smiled at the nick name, my grandma used to called me that.

"Bec-ca I-I thank you so much" I hugged her with all I had, trying to demostrate her how much this meant to me.

"You dont need to thank me Chlo, just concede my wish" I smiled at the nick name, my grandma used to called me that.

"Your wish is my command" I said and snapped my fingers. I closed my eyes feeling the magic traveling through my entire body, I was shaking from my head to my feet and then it stopped.

"Woww"

"is that all? You are visible now?"

"I don't know" I said unsure, I didn't feel any different but it has to work, right?

"Well let's go!" she said "there is an activity fair in Barden today, there will be a bunch of people"

I quickly grabbed her hand and transported us to her bedroom.

"You should warn me the next time, Im going to puke" she said holding her stomach and heading to the bathroom.

"Sorry " I yelled behing her.

**Beca's POV**

Ughhh I hate to puke, damn it Chloe!

"Come on Becs! I want to check if people can see me, I'm so excited!" she said squealing. Becs? I like it.

"Okay okay calm down ginger" I said walking out the bathroom. "Let's go"

:::::::::::::::::::::::

We went down stair and into the streets of Barden, you could hear pople talking as we approach the fair. We walked slowly around the booths, there were so many activities, but no one seemed to interest her.

"Look Beca, an acapella group!" Chloe said pointing to a blonde with a bitchy face and a brunette with big boobs who were handing out flyers but nobody seemed to care.

"Pointing it's rude Chlo, okay try to act normal okay? Don't smile too big, here we go" I warn her with an amused voice.

"Okay got it" she said nodding

When we arrived to the booth the blond girl put on a smile fake smile and waved us.

"Hello"


End file.
